How to Rock a Kissing Cam
by SMonkey6
Summary: Gravity 5 decided to go to a baseball game, what happens when two of them get put up on the kissing cam? One-shot!


**I was watching TV, and I thought of this idea, and I had to start writing it right away! Remember, **_July 21 is National Zevie Day__!_** Support the couple we've all be waiting for by **writing one-shots**, **updating your stories**, and **_spreading the word_** in any way you can! Please review and I hope you like this one-shot!**

**I do not own How to Rock or the Dodgers (I don't know where HTR takes place, so I'm gonna go with LA)**

[Zander's POV]

We were all at the Dodgers vs. Yankees game; the Dodgers were winning 5-3.

"I don't know why you all dragged me here." Kacey said, filing her nails, "The only sport I know _anything_ about is basketball, and this isn't basketball!"

"Because we're a band, and I thought it would be fun to come together!" Stevie said.

"You and Zander are the only ones interested in the game!" Kacey said, pointing to Nelson and Kevin, "They're too busy playing Furious Pigeons."

"Well we're still all together, like one big happy family." I said, wrapping my arm around Stevie.

"Stevie." Kacey said, motioning with her finger for her to come closer.

[Stevie's POV]

"What?" I whispered.

"Do you like Zander?" Kacey asked.

"What? Zander? No, what makes you think that?" I said nervously.

"You two are always joined at the hip! You act so lovey-dovey when you're together!" Kacey argued.

"Well I don't so you can just give up." I crossed my arms, and turned back to Zander.

"What was that about?" Zander asked, putting his arm back around me.

"Uh, girl stuff." I said, knowing that no guy would keep questioning about that.

"Oh." Zander said, turning back to the game.

_Do I like Zander? I mean, sure Kacey was right about being joined at the hip, but that's just because we're friends. But did I want to be more than that? Zander _is_ pretty cute, sweet, and kind. Everyone says that falling in love with your best friend is amazing. Wait, love, I'm not even sure if I like Zander, let alone love him._

Just then a voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Steves." Zander said, "Do you want something to eat?"

"Yea." I said, getting up, "Do you guys want anything?"

Kevin and Nelson shook their heads no, and Kacey asked for water.

Zander grabbed my hand and led me out to the concession stand.

"What do you want?" Zander asked.

"Uhh," I said, thinking, "I will take a pretzel, no salt, and I want nacho cheese."

"Okay," Zander said, "And I'll have two hotdogs."

"Oh! And a bottle of water!" I said, remembering Kacey's request.

Once we got our food, we walked over to a separate table so Zander could get some ketchup for his hot dog.

I took a bite of my pretzel, "Dangit!" I yelled as I spit the pretzel out.

"What's wrong?" Zander asked.

"It's _really_ hot!" I said.

Zander laughed, and we walked back to our seats. Kacey was fixing her lipstick, and Kevin and Nelson were still fixated to their games.

[Zander's POV]

Stevie and I had switched seats when we got back, and Kacey wanted me to talk to her, like she did Stevie.

"What is it Kacey?" I asked, "I'm trying to watch the game."

"Do you like Stevie?" Kacey asked.

_Crap. _I thought.

"W-What makes you think that?" I said, awkwardly laughing.

"You two are inseparable! You're always being lovey dovey, too." Kacey said, winking at me.

"I don't like Stevie." I lied.

"Zander don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!"

"Liar, I can _smell_ lies."

"How in the world is that possible?"

Kacey started doing an evil laugh, until she started coughing and had to take a drink of water.

"Serves you right." I mumbled as I turned back to the game.

"Uh, hey, Zander?" Kacey said.

"What now?" I asked.

"Look." She said, pointing to the JumboTron.

It said _Kissing Cam_, and it was showing Stevie and I.

Everybody started chanting "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss."

Stevie and I shared a look, shrugged, and leaned in for a kiss, a _very_ passionate one.

The crowd let out an "Awwwww"

We didn't realize how long we had been kissing, until we had to stop for breath.

"I don't like Zander, she says. I don't like Stevie, he says." Kacey mumbles, making a face.

I blushed, and realized Stevie was blushing too.

[Stevie's POV]

_Kacey, I change my mind. I like Zander._ I thought, smiling.

**So how did you like this one-shot? I liked it, even though it was a little short! It was a little fluffy at the end(: Please review! :D**


End file.
